


A Discerning Reader

by justsomerain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comics, DC comics - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel vs. DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Stiles discuss the merits of Marvel versus DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discerning Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/gifts).



> For my dear friend choctopus, whom I recently got reading comics.
> 
> There may be more chapters to come.
> 
> Disclaimer: Personally I'm a Marvel fan, and haven't read much of DC because it just doesn't appeal to me.

Stiles’s always been a DC man. Because, superheroes dude. Superman, Batman, the Green Lantern! Those were the real superheroes. Stand up guys, with tortured pasts, and a shit ton of money and stuff. (And if he had to be honest, he kind of liked that Batman never really killed people. Even if it perpetuated the problems in Gotham for like, forever.)

Sure Marvel Comics were kind of cool, he guessed. But nowhere near as cool as batman. Come on, dude is a fucking billionaire, who is the only one keeping the law in the corrupted pit that is Gotham City!

“Tony Stark.”

Stiles rolled his eyes while Kira (who, okay, was pretty fucking cool for loving comics) started counting on her fingers.

“Batman? Billionaire. Tony Stark? Multi-billionaire.”

Pretty fucking cool indeed, except that Kira was an ardent Marvel fan. And while Stiles had to admit that yeah the movies were awesome, it was obvious that the DC Comics were just better. They basically like, INVENTED superheroes.

“Tony Stark also built his own suit, all his own suits. I don’t see Bruce “My Parents Are Dead” Wayne smithing an entire suit of armour, I'm sorry.”

“Yeah but-”

“No, listen to me. That’s only just a comparison between heroes. I mean, sure the heroes are all pretty cool, even if the DC comics heroes are a bit too perfect, but Marvel has way better representation.”

He rolled his eyes, making a dismissive gesture, while Kira went on, apparently fired up, but always in a tone as if she was talking about the best thing ever, just like when she’d told them at school about Bardo. If you asked him, any girl that can talk about evil and death with that much excitement must be a little weird.

Little had he known that Kira Yukimura’s oddity went beyond kitsunes and evil and obsessions with creepy things. No, it was worse.

She was a Marvel fan.


End file.
